


во всем виноваты сети — но с паучком разбирайся сам

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: 2017 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [16]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: В этот раз ты меня не поимеешь.





	во всем виноваты сети — но с паучком разбирайся сам

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cexmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/gifts).



> translation of deleted work

— Видал я и войны, и убийства, — сказал Чернобог. — И то, что ты задумал, даже близко не лежало. Бойня это.

— Для бойни не такой уж и большой перевес сил, — беззаботно улыбаясь, любезно ответил Среда. — К тому же мы оба знаем, что рано или поздно это все равно должно случиться. От судьбы не уйдешь. Полагаю, твоей семье это было известно получше многих.

Чернобог пожал плечами.

— Неизвестно. Не более, чем любой другой семье.

Среда улыбнулся:

— А сами-то сестры с тобой согласятся? Им известно многое... Удивляюсь, как они еще вкрай тебя не довели каждым новым предсказанием на дне кофейной чашечки.

— ...многое, — коротко ответил Чернобог. — И мы достаточно прожили вместе, чтобы знать, когда держать двери закрытыми. И помалкивать.

Среда не знал, что такое помалкивать. Это было не в его привычках.

Как бы между делом он добавил:

— ...и если неизбежному суждено случиться, то ты, конечно, пожелал бы достойной смерти.

Речи Среды были более чем ненавязчивы, но Чернобог услышал всё, что нужно было услышать. (Ничего из того, что говорил Вотан, не было в самом деле брошено между делом.)

Чернобог помнил времена, когда его интересовало не выживание — но война. 

То было давным-давно.

Из воспоминаний о разделенной на двоих страсти безумия Чернобога выдернул голос Среды:

— Зоря Вечерняя, нет ли у тебя огурчиков да водочки? Боюсь, без твоего великодушного гостеприимства мне не одолеть такое количество славянских мудрствований. 

Вотан обращался вовсе не к нему, и отчего-то это было неприятно.

— Посеял глаз в дырке какой-то шлюхи, что ли, Вотан? — проворчал Чернобог. — Оглянись вокруг. Погляди, в каком доме и в каком городе они теперь жить должны. Не пизди о сестрах почем зря.

— Благодаря тебе память о них могла бы жить в веках, — сказал Среда. — Земля наша велика и обильна, но порядка въ ней нѣтъ[1]; так подари его. 

Вотан обращался именно к нему, и отчего-то это было неприятно.

_Будь он проклят._

— Эти твои шуточки. Склейся кость с костью, слейся кровь с кровью, к суставу сустав, как слепленный, пристань[2], так, что ли? За болью — боль. Не хочу твоих волшебных исцелений. 

— Присоединись ко мне, — жестче и резче, чем прежде, сказал Вотан. — Ты нужен мне, Чернобог. 

Вздохнув, Чернобог взялся за стоявшую перед ним бутылку. Бутылка оказалась пустой. Ох уж эти сестры, всё только одна _судьба судьба судьба_ и никакой силы воли.

— В этот раз ты меня не поимеешь, Хангагуд. 

— Блять, нет, конечно. Ты уже не красавчик.

— А ты разжирел.

Брови Среды осуждающе подскочили так высоко, что Чернобог чуть-чуть улыбнулся. Совсем немножко. 

Уже давно Вотан вот так смотрел на него одним глазом, хотя Чернобог помнил времена, когда мог заглянуть в оба — и увидеть там полыхающий огонь, который, казалось, никогда не угаснет.

Но теперь глаз у Вотана был только один. 

Чернобог встал и, словно вытирая воспоминания, отер ладони о штаны. 

— Твои руки слабы, Вотан... а пневмопистолета у тебя нет. Доедай свой ужин и уходи.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Славянскіе послы къ Варяжскому племени  
> [2] Мерзебургские заклинания


End file.
